What Goes Around Comes Around
by ginnyrules27
Summary: Follow the Next Generation as they pull pranks, deal with sibling drama and even dabble in heart breaks. Can James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley II and Riley Dursley make it through seven years of Hogwarts unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: I only own anything characters that you do not recognize from the Harry Potter series. These are original, as they came from my brain.

Riley Joanne Dursley was born on June 7, 2004 to one Mr. Dudley Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Suzanne Katharine Dursley. She was the second Dursley child, as her elder sister Jasmine had been born in the previous year.

"Oh look Dud," Suzanne smiled as she held her little girl in her arms. Even without a lot of hair, it was clear that Riley would inherit her mum's light brown hair instead of her dad's blonde, "she's got your eyes."

"Poor girl," Dudley chuckled but froze upon hearing a tap on the glass window. Looking into the room was a thin man of medium height. His messy raven-black hair was thinning slightly and if one looked closely they could see the streaks of grey making the young 23 year old seem older than he truly was.

"Who's that dear?" Suzanne asked, looking up as well. She had never met the man, nor had Dudley ever talked about him before.

"I'll be right back love," Dudley said and stepped out into the hall. "Harry, what are you doing here? You didn't show up when Jasmine was born."

"I'm here to let you know something," Harry whispered as to not be overheard. "Minerva let me know that a name was placed on the Hogwarts Register at 9:13 this morning."

"9:13? That's the time Riley was born," Dudley frowned. Surely, it must be an odd circumstance. Right?

"Exactly," Harry nodded, his voice lowering even more so that Dudley strained to read his cousin's lips. "Dud, Riley is a witch."

Dudley froze. All his life, he wanted an escape from magic. Sure, he didn't think it was freaky but he never wanted it in his life again. What if there was another war?

"Is Jasmine….?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "Your eldest daughter is pure muggle. I've got Hermione looking into your wife's family."

"Why?" Dudley asked, straightening his stance a little as to try to intimidate his cousin—forgetting just who Harry had faced (well, not even knowing).

"Dud, stand down. We're only doing it because Hermione's curious as to how a man with Vernon Dursley's blood fathered a witch."

_I've got Aunt Lily's blood too_, Dudley thought. "We are cousins after all," he pointed out to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, giving Dudley an odd look. "We are. Look, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are coming in about five minutes so I'm going to get out of here."

"Wait!" Dudley exclaimed. "You're not going to meet her? You never met Jasmine when she was born so…."

"Dudley, I don't have much time," Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I'm technically still on the clock. Look, in a few weeks my wife's family is having a get together. If you want to come, you're more than welcome to."

He turned and left, leaving a slightly disturbed Dudley Dursley. Sure, his relationship with his cousin had improved some since that year Harry helped them get into hiding but they had never really been friendly. Why had Harry warned him about his daughter?

"I'd still love her," he muttered to himself and made to walk back into the room. Regrettably, he was too late as his parents walked around the corner.

"Dudley!" his mum squealed and from the window, Dudley could see Suzanne making a face at that. "Let me see my granddaughter!"

"Who's watching Jasmine, son?" Vernon asked as he watched his wife fawn over the newborn.

"Suzanne's sister Riley," Dudley said. "We named the baby after her."

"Is Riley a good name for a girl?"

Dudley sighed. His father had voiced these concerns every time they'd gotten together since they announced the name of the child.

"Yes Dad," Dudley said, trying to keep his happy feeling in check. "It is, and if she doesn't like it then she can go by her middle name Joanne."

Vernon didn't look happy about it, but he didn't say anything. Dudley sighed in relief.

0000

Later that evening, Dudley sat by his wife's bedside as she fed their child.

"Who was that man Dudley?" Suzanne asked. "The one with the black hair and green eyes who came earlier?"

Dudley froze. He didn't know how his wife would react to magic. While she wasn't fond of his parents, Dudley really hoped the saying of boys marrying girls who reminded them of their mums proved false for him.

"He's my cousin," Dudley told her. "He heard about the baby through one of his contacts at my job and he wanted to stop by and congratulate us. He invited us to his wife's family's get-together in a few weeks."

Suzanne smiled at her husband. "I never knew you had a cousin."

"Yeah well, we kinda had a falling out when we were teens and the relationship wasn't the same," Dudley gave a half-truth. What relationship? Their relationship consisted of him being a spoiled brat and Harry living in a cupboard for ten years of his life. He didn't want his wife to know the truth of his childhood.

"Well then, I think that get-together would be splendid," Suzanne grinned. "The doctors said Riley and I could leave in a few day's time. I'd love to get to know this mysterious cousin of yours."

_Let's just hope you feel the same when you've met him,_ Dudley thought as he left his wife's side to go help out his sister-in-law. Jasmine could be a handful at times. Actually, it reminded him a bit of himself when he was younger.

0000

The few weeks before the get-together were hectic. Jasmine, not liking that Riley was demanding so much of their parents' attention, hollered late at night—waking her little sister in the process.

"Jasmine," Dudley groaned one night during the scream fest. "Pet, please go to sleep."

"No!" the one year-old shook her head. "No!"

Dudley honestly wanted to cry. They were going on empty; the only place Dudley could get a wink of sleep was at his office and that was few and far between. His wife was on maturity leave but that had ended a week prior. As a attorney, she couldn't just sleep during cases.

"Hush now my baby," Suzanne could be heard singing to Riley in an attempt to calm her down and get her back to sleep. Dudley had an idea.

"Hey Jas, you want a bedtime story?" he asked and Jasmine stopped screaming at once. She loved it when Dudley would tell her stories, and loved it even more when he used her nickname.

"Stowy?"

"Yeah," Dudley smiled at the little girl. "Story. Once upon a time, there was a brilliant princess named…."

"Jas!"

"Jas," Dudley nodded as he tucked the covers in around his daughter. "Now Jas had everything she ever wanted but she was cursed."

"No Dada! Me no cursed!"

"The only way the curse could be removed was if the princess slept the entire night," Dudley continued, ignoring his daughter's cries. "If she did so, then a good fairy would come and remove the—"

Jasmine had fallen asleep before Dudley could finish the sentence. Sighing in relief, he returned to his room and fell straight on the bed.

"I was thinking," Suzanne said as she walked into the room, "why don't we let your parents watch Jasmine when we go visit your cousin's family?"

"Why?" Dudley brought his head up.

"Well, we want to make a good impression don't we?" Suzanne shrugged. "Also, you know how Jasmine acts around strangers. I don't want to strain your relationship with your cousin anymore than it is."

"Thanks love," Dudley smiled. "Let's get some sleep though. I give it three hours before one of them wakes up again."

"I give it four," Suzanne chuckled and they both drifted off to sleep. Five hours later, the hungry cries of Riley woke them both out of a sound slumber.

"Five hours?" Dudley gasped, looking at the clock in shock. "It felt like nine."

"Come on, love," Suzanne sighed. "Better get up. What day are we visiting your cousin's wife's family?"

"Uh…next Tuesday."

Suzanne nodded and made a note on a memo pad that was sitting by the desk. "Alright, I've got a trial on Monday but my associate should be able to take over should I need it."

"I've got that big meeting on Wednesday so we can't stay overnight," Dudley reminded her.

Suzanne smiled at her husband. "We'll be fine. You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I only own Riley, Jasmine, and Suzanne. I do not own any of the characters from the actual books/movies.

The day of the get together had finally arrived. Dudley had already dropped Jasmine off at his parents' place, hoping that his elder daughter would be on her best behavior.

"You ready Dudley?" Suzanne asked. She was wearing a teal dress, which went nicely with the silver chain Dudley had given her for their one-year anniversary.

"Yes love," Dudley straightened his tie and grabbed the bottle of Port he was going to give to Harry. It wouldn't do to show up empty handed—even if his cousin would probably scan it for poison before opening it.

"Now Riley, the hat stays on your head," Suzanne was scolding their daughter. Riley, only a few weeks old, was progressing faster than most babies her age. Maybe it was her magic helping her along? He'd have to ask Harry. The ride was smooth but a feeling of dread gathered in Dudley's gut when he realized that he didn't know how to get to Harry's wife's family's place.

"Why don't you phone Harry?" Suzanne suggested when Dudley admitted this.

"I don't have his number," Dudley admitted sheepishly. "I know where he lives though. He sends Christmas cards. I could drive there and follow them to the event."

Suzanne smiled and Dudley drove to Number 26, Godric's Hollow. Getting out of the car, Dudley knocked on the front door only to find a stunning redhead on the other end instead of his raven haired cousin.

"Uh…sorry, I must have the wrong—"

"Dud!" Harry called from the other room and walked to the door. "Come in. Ginny, this is Dudley. I've told you about him."

"Only good things I hope," Dudley tried to smile but the glare he was getting from Ginny was very off putting. "Harry, I'd like you to meet my wife Suzanne and our daughter Riley."

Harry shook Suzanne's hand and his face almost lit up upon seeing Riley. But there was another look too. Almost a look of sympathy. Dudley couldn't stand it. Did Harry really think he'd mistreat his own daughter?

"WAHHHH!"

"Oh James!" Ginny exclaimed in exasperation. "He just went down five minutes ago."

"He slept through the night Gin," Harry called after her retreating form. "He won't take naps."

"James?" Suzanne asked, trying to make conversation.

"Our son and first child," Harry said with a smile. "James Sirius Potter, named after his grandfather on my side and my godfather."

Dudley racked his brains for any mention of a godfather from when they were teens. There was only one mention he could recall.

"The one who died? The one that old bloke mentioned that night when you were sixteen?" Dudley asked and didn't flinch from his wife's glare. Honestly, it was only a question.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, a bit subdued and Dudley realized that it wasn't the most tactful way of asking. Luckily, Ginny broke the tension by bringing out James. He was dressed in a blue jumper and grey pants.

"Gin, it's summer," Harry said. "Isn't the jumper a little unnecessary?"

"Mum made it," Ginny said with a smile. "You know she loves it when her grandchildren wear them."

"It looks lovely," Suzanne told her. "Your mum seems like a very talented woman. I'd love to know how to knit. Sadly I don't have the time."

"What do you do?" Harry asked.

"I'm a trial attorney," Suzanne said. "We've got a big case tomorrow too so I may have to dash off."

"You'll get along right well with Hermione," Harry said with a fond smile. "She works for the Ministry. Comes home late every time there's a case. Drives Ron mad."

"It's how Ron learned to cook," Ginny told the two muggles. "Hermione was late getting home from a case so Ron took a cookbook down and followed the instructions. Hermione was so amazed that he didn't burn the flat down."

"Speaking of late," Harry said, looking at his watch, "we should go. Portkey or Apperation?"

"Excuse me?" Suzanne asked, a little concerned by the sudden lack of communication.

"It'd be better to take the Floo, you know infants don't react well to Apperation or portkeys," Ginny said, repositioning James so she was holding him in a more comfortable manner.

"What are you—?"

But Harry didn't answer Suzanne's question. Instead, he lit a fire and took James from Ginny.

"You'll be alright with Dudley and Suzanne?" he asked, positioning James in a way that he'd be safe.

"Go! You know Mum hates it when we're late," Ginny said with a shake of her head. Both Dudley and Suzanne jumped when the flames roared and turned green. When they subsided, Harry and James were nowhere to be found.

"What just happened?" Suzanne asked in trepidation.

"It's the only way to get to my parents' place with infants," Ginny explained. "Come on. Dudley, is it?"

Dudley nodded and took the offered hand—stepping into the fireplace. Surprisingly, the flames didn't burn him. He did run the risk of throwing up at the spinning that had occurred. Before he knew it, the spinning stopped and he was standing in a completely different room.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked Ginny. Ginny didn't answer, but directed him out of the fireplace. Good thing too, as the flames reared up and when they died down, Suzanne and Harry were standing in the middle of the fireplace.

"I'm dreaming," Suzanne muttered as she held Riley close to her. "Dudley, did I fall asleep in court again?"

"If you did, I'm having the same dream," Dudley told her and then turned to Harry. "Look, what did you just do?"

"Flooing," Harry said simply. "Why?"

Dudley pulled Harry to the side of the room. "Suzanne doesn't know about magic," he growled in a low voice. "I've been trying to keep her from freaking out about it."

"Oh," Harry said with a frown. "Then why didn't you bloody tell me! I could be arrested right now for doing magic in the presence of a muggle!"

"How was I to tell you? Oh Harry, hey I know this is odd but my wife doesn't know about magic even though you told me that my newborn is a witch. Is it okay if we drive to your in-laws?"

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair and then walked off to talk to Ginny. After a few minutes, Suzanne and Dudley were ushered into a rather orange room.

"Okay," Harry said with a sigh. "Suzanne, how much do you know about magic?"

"Magic?" Suzanne scoffed. "No such thing."

"Love, how are the pictures moving then?" Dudley asked, hesitantly waiting to hear his wife's reaction.

"Battery operated."

Harry sighed. "There's a world completely different than yours, Suzanne. A world of magic. Normally, we're not supposed to be telling you this, but as a certain young girl with the last name Dursley was admitted into Hogwarts a few weeks ago—"

"Riley?" Suzanne gasped. "No. We'd notice anything odd."

"Magic starts to show when the child is four or five," Ginny told the woman with a smile. "For me, it was six. For Ron, he was eight. Hermione told me she was three when she first showed signs."

"But the child is admitted into Hogwarts at birth," Harry continued on with the explanation. "It's a very good school. Both I and Ginny attended, along with my in-laws."

"I need to sit down," Suzanne held up her hands. It looked as if she was coming around to the idea, but was still hesitant of the thought. "Is Jasmine-?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "Fair warning, this may cause jealousy."

"We can handle that," Dudley told his cousin. "Jasmine and Riley have been having screaming matches every night since we brought Riley home from the hospital."

"Oh," Harry winced in sympathy but then regained his composure. "So, are you all ready to meet the Weasleys?"

"No," Suzanne said. "Honestly, I still don't believe magic exists but I will meet your family. If only to be a good guest. You invited us, and I don't plan on hiding out in a overtly orange bedroom."

"If she wasn't a muggle, your wife would defiantly be a Gryffindor," Harry muttered to Dudley.


End file.
